Field
The present invention relates to a ventilation apparatus of a lamp module for vehicles, and more particularly, to a ventilation apparatus of a lamp module for vehicles, which ventilates the inside of a lamp of a vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a vehicle includes a variety of lamp modules. The variety of is lamp modules include a head lamp and tail lamp for securing visibility in a dark place and a turn indicator for informing surrounding drivers of a lane change, driving direction, or emergency situation.
When rainwater or water is introduced into such a lamp module, moisture forms on a light transmitting lens through which light is transmitted, thereby lowering the optical efficiency. When the light transmitting lens is covered with hydrophilic coating, the amount of moisture forming on the light transmitting lens may be reduced to some extent. However, due to tracks caused by water flowing down along the light transmitting lens, light patterns emitted to the outside of the vehicle may not be distributed as preset patterns. Thus, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving such a problem.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0427891 published on Apr. 8, 2004, and entitled “Structure of four-lamp head lamp for vehicles”.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.